Facing Your Fears Is Never Easy
by Englandsgirl1818
Summary: The 'HetaOni Ten' are taking private lessons from Prof. Lupin with Harry Potter. In the first lesson they have to face a boggart. This is what happened. Rated M for HetaOni Horror, my extremely twisted imagination, Dursley abuse, and Romanos mouth. Formally known as I CALL ENGLAND HE IS MINE.
1. Chapter 1 and a half

_**Hi everyone, now before you all start yelling I want to say I know I should have updated a long long time ago. I would have but I just haven't had the time lately. Now, I have a few things to say before you can read the revised version of chapter 1.5. Okay, 1) Egypt is a girl who used to be Cairo before the real Egypt dissapeared. 2) I don't know weather or not to make this about England or Canada. I have senarios(sp?) for both. I also have the next like 10-15 pages written out in a notebook. All I have to do is type them out. Thank you for your patience.**_

"Today is the day we face the Bogart." Japan said quietly, while they walked to the private lessons that Lupin was giving to all the "Exchange students" along with Harry Potter. Of course what Lupin and Harry didn't know was that the "Exchange students" were actually the nations of the world.

"Oh crap, I completely forgot that was today!" Yelled America.

"Will you shut up you bloody git, you're shouting in my ear." Shouted a very irritated England.

Canada, finally having had enough of all the yelling, shouted, I mean really _shouted_ "Stop fighting!"

Everyone immediately went still and silent. Then America, with his usual bluntness, asked "You okay Bro?"

Everyone, save for Canada, stared at him. Didn't he know you** NEVER** mess with a raging Canada. He should know, the last time Canada got mad at him he burned the White House down!

"Oh I'm just fine, it's not like I finally got sick and tired of the fighting or anything, oh no, how could anyone get sick of you two constantly being at each other's throats? All you two do the minute you see each other is fight! So yeah, I'm just fine!" Canada said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Everyone gaped openly at him.

"How about we discuss this after class?" Japan suggested quietly.

"Good idea." Germany agreed.

As they walked into the classroom they noticed that Harry and Professor Lupin were standing near a wardrobe at the front of the room. The "Hetaoni ten" and Egypt (the former capital Cairo up until the previous Egypt disappeared without a trace) walked over to where the student and teacher were talking.

They stood there, bored stiff, until Prussia said, in that annoying tone of his, "They awesome me is bored, how long will this conversation take?"

Harry and Lupin turned around so fast the nations were surprised they didn't get whiplash. While that was happening all the other nations spun around to stare at Prussia

"If we could get started?" He asked. "Hey, we were waiting for you for almost twenty minutes; you can wait for a few more." Egypt snarked.

Everyone but Italy and Germany looked shocked. Italy and Germany just looked at each other.

"Well, we need to get started, so if you have any questions, raise your hand. Now, all you do to get rid of a Bogart is to think of a way to make your fear funny and say '_Riddikulus_'. Now, before we begin I need to tell you about the wards set up in this room. Headmaster Dumbledore warded this room specifically for this type of situation. About a foot from the back wall of the classroom is a wardrobe, which as you all know contains a boggart.

Once the person fighting the boggart is within the boundaries of the wards, they will activate, creating a sphere of protection. Once activated, the wards will only drop if the boggart is defeated or the person fighting it is unconscious. I tried to tell Dumbledore that this was too dangerous but he wouldn't hear of it.

I tried to take them down myself to, but there is a spell lock on it so only the person who put up the wards can take them down. I wouldn't be having any of you do this if it wasn't for the fact that if you don't Dumbledore will expel you all. I don't understand what is going on in that head of his.

Any volunteers? No, I didn't expect any. Fine, write your name on a slip of parchment and bring it up here." Everyone did just that. "First up will be…" He stuck his hand in the bowl of parchment "Ludwig." He said quietly, shooting an apologetic look in Germany's direction.

. Germany stepped forward, face passive. "Are you ready Ludwig?" Lupin asked. "Ja." He said.

The wards activated, creating an invisible dome about ten feet high and around eight feet around at the largest part. The wardrobe door opened revealing Italy and the other nations. They walked forward and stood in a circle with Italy in the middle.

One by one, each nation died in different yet similar ways. Prussia died first, dying of blood loss from several knife wounds. Next was Japan, whose throat was slit. Then it was China, Russia, Romano, America, Canada, Spain, France, and England. Each death was worse than the last until finally, there was only Italy standing in the middle of a circle of their dead friends. Then for the first time, the boggart Italy spoke.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save them for you Germany." Said the boggart –Italy as it took a knife from his jacket.

Germany broke out of his shock just in time to the boggart-Italy drive it through his own heart. Germany seemed to forget that it wasn't really Italy. He ran forward and dropped to his knees, saying that he couldn't do this to him again. Germany had tears streaming down his face as he got back up and went back to where he had been standing. He flicked his wrist, and his wand shot to his hand from the wrist holder on his arm. Germany looked down at the European silver fir and Guter Nachtkrapp feather wand in his hand. He had gotten it less than a month ago and yet it felt as comfortable in his hand as any gun, maybe even more so. Finally Germany slashed his wand through the air in an x shape and shouted "Riddikulus!"

The bodies of his friends disappeared and Italy and a small cat appeared in their place. Italy was chasing after the cat because it had taken his white flag. Eventually he just sat on the ground and whined quietly until the cat curled up in his lap. Germany laughed quietly and the wards fell. He walked back over to the others with a small smile on his face.

"Who do you choose, Ludwig?" asked Lupin.

"I choose, Alfred." He said, looking apologetically at America.

"It's alright, Ludwig. I'm not scared, after all, I'm the hero!" said America, though he said it with about half as much bravado as he normally would have. America stepped over the wards boundaries and went to the middle of the sphere of wards. The door to the wardrobe opened, and a man stepped out. He was tan, about an inch or two taller than America, and had a scar across his cheek. His hair was black and he wore a union uniform from the civil war. America looked confused for a moment until a look or realization crossed his face. He stepped back slightly before pulling himself up to his full height.

"J-john, w-what are you. H-how are you here? You lost the civil war." Stuttered America.

"Sorry cuz, but I don't know what you're talking 'bout. I _won_ the civil war. _You're _the one that lost. And because of that little blunder of yours the rest the of the world lost too. All your little friends are either dead or just about. Well, except that boyfriend of yours, England. I need entertainment after all." Said John.

America stood still for a minute but the second England's name came out of the boggarts mouth, America snarled and pounced on the boggart. America slammed into it with the force of a truck. He punched until the boggart finally gave up and fled back to the wardrobe.

The wards fell and America walked back to the others.

"Who do you choose, Alfred?" Asked Lupin.

"Um, one second." Said America. He walked over to the other nations and motioned them to follow him.

"Who wants to go next? We need to establish an order." Said America.

"I would like to go next if no one minds." Said Russia.

"I will go after you then." Said Japan.

"I will go after you" said Canada.

"I would like to get my turn over with if no one minds." Said Italy.

"I will go after my fratello." Said Romano.

"I want to go after my little tomato" said Spain.

"Shut up tomato bastard!" growled Romano.

"Okay, let's get back on topic." Said America.

"So Russia will go, than Japan and then, Canada, Italy, Romano, and Spain. Who will go after Spain?" asked America.

"The awesome me will go after Spain!" said Prussia.

"I will go after Prussia then." Said France.

"I will go after France, aru!" said China.

"Than I will go last." Said England, secretly relieved.


	2. Chapter One it makes sense this time yay

**Hi everyone. Before you all start flaming and everything I would like to say that I'm really really sorry.I never realised how tough high school was until I started it as a freshman. This is the first time in months I've been able to sit down and just type. I have SO many chapters written out in a notebook, I had to start a second one one for what happens after the boggart I'm typing this out at the library so I don't have much time. The laptop my family shares is a piece of crap so I don't even bother trying to open up a word doc. I'm going to get to typing out the story now so, sorry for the long explanation but I felt like I owed it to you all.**

The Allies, the Axis, and Spain[1] were confused. They had been at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry for nearly two weeks and England was acting weirder and weirder[2].

He didn't fight with France or America anywhere near as much as he usually did, he seemed to curl in on himself with his shoulders hunched and his arms hanging by his sides plus he flinched if someone touched him. It didn't matter who it was either.

America had snuck up on him once after everyone had gone to bed and England jumped and started yelling. No one except France was paying enough attention to what he was doing to make out what he said. He just kept repeating 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,' over and over again. He didn't seem to realise that no one was listening to him.

America apologized and went back to what he was doing before, and after a while so did everyone else, except England. He just sat there curled up in a little ball, staring at nothing and muttering the same exact words over and over again 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry'

Now, they had to take lessons with Prof. Lupin to catch up to the other students who had two more years of schooling than they did, and today they had to face a boggart.

England was particularly scared, but only because he was the only one who knew what a boggart was.

The other nations knew a boggart was a magical creature, but they didn't know why everyone was so afraid of them.

Germany, China, Japan, and Canada had tried to research what it was but they were always interrupted before they could find anything usefull.

The others hadn't even bothered to try and figure out what a boggart was because they figured that since they were nations whatever it was couldn't hurt them very much. The people running this place were having twelve year olds face them, it couldn't be that bad.

As they entered the classroom, Japan noticed England stiffen slightly. He wasn't sure why but he took this as a bad sign.

Prof. Lupin and the student he was talking to looked up. England stiffened even more as he looked at the pair standing next to a large wardrobe.

Prof. Lupin looked at England for a moment before he blinked and seemed to focus. "Good afternoon everyone. Most of you seem a bit confused, mind telling me why?"[3]

"Hey Prof. what are we going to be up against exactly?" asked America. England sighed just loud enough to be heard by the others.

"We're going to be facing a boggart, Alfred[4]. Did you even try to find out what that is?" asked England

"Maybe," said America evasively.

"No you didn't. You still can't lie to me can you? Either way, a boggart is a shape-shifter. When you first see one, it will change into your worst fear. Like for me it would turn into S-s, anyway I highly doubt that it will hurt you but really, almost anything can happen when magic is involved." said England gaining a slight stutter before putting up a mask of indifference.

"Very good Mr... Kirkland" said Prof. Lupin. "That is very true, especially that last part."

The nations looked at each other, slightly more nervous than before.

"Now, the spell you use against a boggart is Riddikulus. The pronunciation is rih-Di-Kyu-luss. When you say the spell you _must _have a way to make the boggart harmless.[5] Do try and point your wand at the target, however if you have a powerful enough thought it doesn't really matter what movement you use. Now, would anyone like to volunteer to go first"Asked the professor.

The nations looked at each other for a few moments before Germany spoke up.

"I vill go first, if only to get this over vith."

Lupin looked slightly surprised but quickly turned back to a look of calm indifference.

"Alright Mr.-Beilschmidt. You merely have to walk past the line around the wardrobe and the door will open, good luck."

Germany nodded to the professor and walked forward thinking 'I will defeat this beast, I have been to war I won't be beaten by some creature. But what will it turn into? What am I afraid of?'

As he contemplated this, the door to the wardrobe opened. Out of the wardrobe stepped, Italy?

The boggart Italy walked a little closer to Germany, humming what sounded like a funeral march.

"Hello Germany," said the boggart."What's wrong, you look pale. You're not scared of me are you? It's just me, _pathetic _little one who can't do anything for himself, the one who would rather surrender than have to fight. Do any of you know why 'I' don't want to fight you? Well, let's see if any of you can guess." he said walking forward. There was some sort of demented smile on the boggarts face. Germany shuddered, that smile was a sick and twisted version of Italy's real smile, it was cold and calculating, everything that Italy's wasn't. As Germany watched, the boggart pulled a knife from it's sleeve. "I never go anywhere without one, you see sometimes I get this, _urge _to hurt someone. Or something, it doesn't really matter what, I just want to see something die. I know what you're thinking, 'this can't possibly be my sweet innocent little Italy' but I'm afraid you're wrong. I am Italy, or at least a part of him, and it's your brothers fault I exist."

Germany must have looked pretty shocked because the boggart Italy laughed.

"Well not _just _him, but he is partially at fault, along with Austria, Hungary, Rome, the Holy Roman Empire, Spain, France, and Romano. They don't know how much anguish they caused us. How it felt when we finally realised that he was never coming back, that we would never see him again. We were shocked that so many people we cared about where lying to us. Now, I'm sure you're confused so I'll explain. When we were little, Holy Roman Empire used to stay with us at 'Mr. Austria's' house. Italy really scared of him at first, but I could tell that he was someone you didn't want to mess with. I took to him instantly, Italy warmed up to him soon enough. He would leave every now and then, but he would always be back after a while. Then, he went off to fight 'Big Brother France'. Holy Rome promised that he would come back to us, because by that time he had become quite smitten with Italy. We waited for decades, centuries, all the while having our supposed _friends _saying he would be back. We always hoped he would come back. Than one day, we heard France gloating to Prussia and Spain about how quickly he had beaten Holy Rome. We listened for a long time, hearing how badly he had hurt Holy Rome before he finally killed him. He tortured Holy Rome for days, beating him, whipping him. The only reason I didn't kill him where he stood was because of what Prussia did when France finally stopped gloating. Apparently France forgot that Holy Rome was Prussia's little brother too. Prussia beat the crap out of France for doing such a horrible thing to his little brother, but that wasn't enough. Ironically they made up after Prussia found you, apparently finding a replacement of Holy Rome was enough to send him crawling back to France begging to be friends again. That night was the first night we contemplated suicide, the only reason we didn't go through with it was because I wanted revenge. I wanted to make France pay for taking the only person I've ever considered a friend away from us, but Italy wasn't willing. Even after all they did to us he _still_ forgave them, but I didn't, and I needed to take my anger at France out on something. So, the next time we went into battle, I broke loose. I slaughtered every person on that battlefield, I didn't care if they were _innocent_, there's no such thing as innocent. I didn't even care if they were our men or not. I had to kill something, I didn't care who or what as long I could see the light fading from their eyes. I loved hearing them screaming for mercy, I was unstoppable, a whirlwind of death and destruction. Soon enough they were all dead, the field littered with the bodies of the supposedly innocent. Italy couldn't see that I had done them a favor, they didn't have to suffer anymore, no more pain, no more sadness, no more tears. After I got away from him he refused to go out on the battlefield again, knowing I would try and take over, to set them all free. He hasn't gone into battle since, he got more and more useless as time went on. He was depressed because of Holy Rome, he was scared that I would take over while he slept. He didn't sleep, he didn't eat, he didn't go out, but he still put in a show for the liar's benefit, saying that he didn't want to make them sad or guilty or some other bullshit like that. We both knew he didn't care what they thought, but he had to keep up with routine, because otherwise his facade would start to crack, he would start slipping, and I would get free. But then he met _you, _and he started to get better, he started talking more, he started eating again, he got stronger. At that point even if he did go into battle I wouldn't have been able to get loose if you were there. But he doubted himself, he didn't me to hurt his new friends, to drive them away. So, he stayed out of it, sure he was your alley but he thought of himself first and foremost as your friend Japan's too, because you never lied to him, never lead him astray. Then he had to betray you, it broke his fragile heart all over again. It wasn't much of a choice, either betray you and stay away from battle, losing you two in the process, or stay by your side and risk getting you all killed. Suffice to say he made the right choice in the long run, but at the time it was killing him. Everyone he ever cared about either had lied to him, was dead, or he had had to betray them. After betraying you he started having nightmares, saying that it was his fault everyone he cared about always ended up dead. Rome and then Holy Rome soon after, and that so soon after being separated from his brother. Soon enough he was contemplating suicide again but this time, I didn't notice until it was almost too late. He was careful to hide his thoughts from me, but at the time I thought nothing of it. I thought he was depressed because he had to betray you. I was wrong."

**End of Chapter**

**I'm sorry it's so short but I'm typing this at school when I should be working on my career's portfolio. I'm so sorry I haven't updated, but somehow time has just flown by. I'll try and update soon but I won't make any promises because I don't want to disappoint you all again. When summer starts I'll have time to write much longer chapters. I have at the very least the next 45 chapters written out depending on how long they are. I will try and write if I can find the time, but I doubt that's going to happen because end of the year exams are coming up along with conferences and CBA's and all that wonderful stuff *note the sarcasm* I hope to see you soon, sorry again, thanks for reading. Read & Review if you can because I love reviews, and criticism, and flames which are used to roast Steve the monster of HetaOni over an open again, this time for such a long author's note. Thank you all for your lovely reviews and constructive criticism.**

* * *

[1] I have no idea what Spain was doing during WW2, if anyone else does please tell me so I can edit this.

[2] England is going to be very very OOC in this story, you will find out why once you see who his boggart(note: It's not going to be America, France, Canada, Germany, or Rome) And now that I mention it I still need a boggart for China, I have asked _everyone _I know and no one has any ideas. Please PM me if you have an idea, I would like it to be funny but at this point I will take anything.

[3] Remus is going to be very OOC to but that's because I'm not good at writing people like him, he is shy but is willing to speak in front of crowds, I'm shy but I have no idea how to speak in front of crowds, I get nervous and then I start to stutter and I basically freeze up.

[4] The nations will be calling each other by their human names in public because no one except Dumbledore knows that they're personifications yet.

[5] I know it's supposed to be that they have to make it funny but I can't think of _anything._


End file.
